burned my version
by Stark-n-zoey-4eva
Summary: Zoey's soul has fled to the Otherworld and Stark has almost givin up hope. Will she come back? First story please read and review! :
1. Chapter 1

Burned my version

Chapter 1

Zoey

The darkness surrounded me and I was suffacating. Then I realized I was in water looking up at something, someone. Stark. I was drowning.

I felt so calm and happy I didn't mind. I couldn't feel the water. The only thing I could feel was tears droping on my face, but they weren't mine. I didn't know where they were coming from-obviously not here-but I was so happy I didn't care. I focased on Starks face and his beuatiful eyes, I promised my self one day I would tell him ,but I guess I can't do that now. No! I wanted to tell him. Sadness shadowed those beuatiful eyes. Sadness now filled my heart to such an extent it hurt. Reality hit me like a tidal wave. Aphrodite's vision wasn't my death it was my resurface. Stark wasn't the one killing me he was the one saving me.

Stark reached his hand in the water and grabbed my hand. He gently rose me out of the water. I felt the sudden rush of the cold air around my body but I didn't shiver. I didn't do any thing I felt so weak. He helped me to stand up. He looked into my eyes and he kissed me on the lips. It was a sweet kiss and he broke off and began to walk away from me, stoping a few feet away. He began to fliker and fade. He was slipping away. No! My mind was racing no, he could not leave me here, I wanted to come with him.

He wiped one of his tears away. I hated to see him this way, he looked so ashamed and beyond sad. He thought it was his fault. I wanted to run to him and jump into his arms to tell him it's all going to be okay. He outstreched his arm towards me trying to grab my hand. I was about to grab his hand then he wisperd "I love you. Forever and allways." Then he was gone. I wisperd into the darkness "I love you too." then I walked over to the space were he once stood and dropped to my knees. "Forever and allways." I then sat there with my head in my hands and cried.

Before even four tears could fall I heard someone aproaching behind me. I didn't have to look behind me to know who it was. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Nyx. She was smiling but her eyes told a diffrent story. A story of understanding and pity. "Come with me. To my realm my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya." She said while helping me up. I could see the saddness and understandment in her eyes even though she had that warm mother-like smile on her face.

"No Nyx. I don't belong here.". I was suprised how sure and normal my voice even though I was shaking inside. I said the words gingerly. I didn't want to hurt her.

She looked at me unshaken with my refusel then sat down with me. "Explain to me u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. Why will you not come with me?"

I looked into her eyes and knew I needed to spill the truth "He was here. This is were I belong. I can't leave him not again. I love him." As much as it hurt to say it was true I do love him.

"I know how you feel towards him. In Starks heart he knows this too." She said reasuring me. Her hand remained on my shoulder and she guided me to my feet.

"I don't believe so Nyx. I don't think so Nyx I never told him and I regret it so much." I began to cry and she started to wipe away my tears.

"Don't cry my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya! If you have these regrets why not fix them?" She said it like it was easy as riding a bicycle although I knew it wasn't.

"It's to late Nyx! I'm dead!" I screamed the words at her and it angered me that she was smiling. "Why the hell are you smiling Nyx! Kalona tricked me into thinking he was good! Then Kalona killed Heath in front of me! Worst of all I just want to be back with all my friends! Shaunee and Erin! Damien and Jack! Stevie Rae! Aphrodite! Ah hell, even Erik! Most of all I want to be back with Stark!" I could feel the power raising inside of my body I rose my hands over my head and I could see a gold light emearsing from my body. I slowly rose off the ground I looked down at Nyx in amazment. I had never done this heck I have never see anyone do this either. I didn't know how I was doing it but I felt so strong and powerful-like a true High Priestess. In a second Nyx was by my side in the air. She was smiling at me so proud like I've never seen before.

"I will explain all of that soon Zoey. Now you must go back your friends must be in alot of agony." She said extending her hand towards mine. "Take my hand and I will take you back."

"Will you please stay with me?" I knew it was a silly request knowing she couldn't. I felt like such a scared child at that point, but I knew I needed her protection.

"Of coarse, but I can only stay awhile. You will soon understand why." I saw here soft expresion changed to sadness, anger, and power all at the same time. There was something deffinitly wrong and I needed to know what it was. She said once again "Take my hand Zoey."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stark

Her eyes looked so vacant. How could those beuatiful eyes he once loved so much, that allways looked alive and powerful look so dead now? Oh goddess, I just can't look at her anymore, it's just to painful. I couldn't let her go either. Not again. Never again. I hated myself, why did I let what she said effect me so much? I allready knew she would never like me. What she said was completly true. That was it, I wish it wasn't true. I wish I wasn't a monster and I hated that that's what she allways thinks about. I wish I could erase my past I would never treat a woman like that now. Ever. No one sees that though, all they see is my past. It's all my fault.

"Stark?" I heard a womans voice, but I couldn't tell who it was. I immedeatly turned around. My heart sank lower it wasn't Zoey it was one of the people I least wanted to see right now.

"What Aphrodite? If your here to take her, for the last time-" Then she cut me off.

"Just shut up Stark! Your acting like your the only one who lost someone! We are her friends too! We want to see her!"She spat the words at me so harshly, but I heard the emotion behind them.

"Look Aphrodite I'm-" She again cut me off. She was nodding her head like she wanted it to all go away.

"No Stark. You don't get it do you? We all know your sorry. We all know your sorry for walking away from Zoey when she needed you the most!" She was raising her voice now. "That still doesn't change that she's gone! Does it? So don't say your sorry. It doesn't change anything." The words were so sharp I had to take a step back.

"I know. I know I'm not the only person who lost someone. I know anything I say or do won't change any thing. I know you want to see her!" I was now raising my voice at her. "The fact that is that I AM sorry! I'm sorry that I walked out on her! I'm sorry that what she said effected me so damn much! Ah hell, I'm sorry that she actually believed that bastard!" I was so angry you could probably see the red in my eyes that they were once filled with. She started to nod her head but I ignored her.

"I can't belive all you can think about is Kalona." I could hear her porpusly trying to sound hateful.

"But most of all, Im sorry I never told her how much I loved her." I guess I struck a soft spot in her heart because she ran over to me and hugged me. I could hear that she was crying.

"Im so sorry Stark! We all miss her so much. I guess I thought that being a hateful bitch might actualy make it better. Stark you have to believe me" she paused and looked directly into my eyes and I nodded for her to continue "she had feelings for you too."

I hugged her again I honestly didn't believe her how could she? "I scincerly hope so..." we stayed there for awhile talking about Zoey until I realized how late-well early-it was. "You should go back to Darius he probably is worring sick about you. I know he would want to spend the night with you." I said while stretching.

"Your a good warior too Stark, even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes. Goodnight. Oh and umm if you get told off by the nerd herd uhhh it's not my fault." I started to chuckle until I realized what she said. Me a good warrior? Now that makes me laugh. I still returned her smile-I would never want them to be in as much agony as I was right now.

"Thank you priestess and goodnight to you too." I said in my best warrior-good-manors voice then bowed respectfully. She waved and turned around practically running up the stairs. She probably couldn't stand seeing Zoey like this as much as I hated it. When she couldn't see me any more I dropped to my knees and began to stroke her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey

The minute I took her hand I was spinning. First it was darkness then-as we we got deeper colors began to dance on our skin. It was so beuatiful and breathtaking what seemed like only seconds passed by too quickly. Then we were back in darkness and I herd a cry. It was so painful it felt like a dagger through my heart. I knew what was coming next and I braced my self for the impact. Then the pain was so terrible it felt like I was being ripped into a million different parts. I wanted to scream in agony but my mouth couldn't make the sound. I looked frantically around me and Nyx was no were to be seen. I was scared all the pain and no one there to help I couldn't stand it for much longer. Nothing was worth this.

Then I realized someone was worth this. Ah hell, a whole lot of people were worth this. Stark was worth this. Grandma was worth this. Shaunee and Erin were worth this, Damien, Jack, Aphrodite, Stevie Rae, Darius, and the red fledgings were worth this. "I'm worth this!" I finnaly found my voice and I screamed it into the darkness and the pain stopped. I realized that all I had to do to end the darkness was to open my eyes. Instintaniously my eyes fluttered open. I saw everything and gasped.

Stark looked down at me and looked away, like it was to much to handle. He slowly turned his head back and saw that I still had my eyes open. He shook his head back and forth like I was just a dream he was despratly trying to wake up from. "This can't be real, I saw her die-I felt her soul shatter along with my heart..." he then placed his hand over his heart like it wasn't there anymore. "This is to much Zoey... I-I can't stand it anymore." he wisperd barely audible. I wanted to comfort his pain but I couldn't move, I couldn't even talk all I could do was stare at his beuatiful, tear stained eyes.

"Dont do this to your self Stark," I heard a powerful voice from behind me. I wanted to agree so badly but I was completly paralized. "Zoey Redbird is very much alive! She is paralized right now in your arms, but she is very much alive Stark." She told Stark obvoisly trying to cheer him up but it didn't seem like her attempt worked very well.

"Why is she paralized? Is she going to be okay?" I felt my warrior tense up in protection mode.

"Yes she will be okay, I put her in this trance for a very important reason." She said flatly looking at him. I was fuming on the inside, all I wanted to do was jump into his arms and tell him everything! Now I couldn't. Then she turned to me "Zoey a terrible time is coming upon us. I need you to understand that I can not fight this fight, I fear that you must. I will tell you more in the future but for now your young mind must get some sleep with your warrior, where you belong." She said while holding my limp hand. As if reading my mind she added, "I promise I will come to you later with the information to the questions you will ask. And remember I have not turned my back on you..." She said while fading into the night. The second all of her was gone, I could move again. I guess he realized this.

"Zoey I'm so sorry..." He said bowing his head in shame. This made me mad why was he still mad at me? He should be kissing me right now. "I feel so guilty." He continued. I was tired of hearing it. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. It was soft just incase he rejected, but he kissed me back harder. We both broke off breathing hard.

"Shh Stark," I said while putting my finger on his smooth lips. "Dont blame yourself. I'm not mad at you and I love you too much to see you hurt like this." I saw his eyes light up at the sound of that. I reached out and put my hand on his cheek.

"Zoey you will never no how sorry I am... For everything." He said putting his hand over mine.

"Stark please don't say your sorry, I'm not." He gave me a puzzled look, but before he could interupt I added, "If this never wouuld have happened we would have never told each other our feelings. And I'm glad we did." I saw a wide grin spread across his face. Then he helped me to my feet

Zoey

Stark let me down gently on my feet by the bathroom. "Thanks Stark. I'm just gunna take a quick shower and brush my teeth you know the normal stuff." I said so tired I could barely stand. A shower would help me wake up alittle. "Are you going to be here when I come back?" I said unsure if he was still willing to stay to keep the nightmares away. Wow, was I really the scared little kid I sounded like?

"Of coarse I allways will be here when you get back. Your never going to be alone. From this moment on. Were going to take the world on, together. I'll hold you till the hurts gone." Then he kissed me and handed me my clothes. Goddess I love him.

"You I love you right?" I know it sounded wimpy but was dead serious. I looked straight in his eyes and he put his hand on my face.

"I know. I love you too forever and allways." He kissed my forehead and waved to the door. "Now go in get your self all fresh." As if he could read my mind he added, "Dont worry I'll be here. Now go!" With a laugh at his Original grin I obeyed and grabbed my stuff.

The hot water kinda stinged agianst my cuts, which still is perplexing me with how I got them. Then the memory crashed all around me.

I wanted to scream, but if I did Stark would come for me and I definitly did not want him to see me like this. My vision went completly black but only for a minute. Then the wieght of the world seem too crash on my soulders. My soul seemed to be back outside with Heath. And Kalona. I wanted to run, fight back, at least scream my best girl scream. I couldn't I was frozen. I saw me and Heath running from Kalona. I was watching the the memory from the backround.

I saw myself trip-of coarse, count on me to be the clumsy one. Well I guesse that's how I got the cuts-then Heath tried to get me up but he saw Kalona gaining on us. "Keep running I'll try to hold him off while you escape. Don't look back while your running! Promise!". I didn't have any time to reply and he was gone. I picked my self up and started to run. Then I herd screaming. I reluctantly turned around to find Kalona's hands around Heaths head and neck. I knew what was going to happen, and I did not want to watch! I found my voice and yelled into the night, "earth, fire, wind, water, and spirit I call to you! I comand you to get me the hell outa here!" Just as I herd a snap, I was back in the shower. I was lying down and sweating perfusely. I was panting lightly and holding my arm. I must have fell on it pretty hard. I was surprised that Stark wasn't in here checking on me. That fall probably made a lot of noise. I just reatched for my towel beside the shower and dried off in the bathtub. I wraped it around myself and gently stepped out, making sure I don't fall. I stepped in front of the mirror to brush my hair. Then I saw someting out of the corner of my eye. Stark was in the corner obviosly trying not to stare at me. I felt my face turn bright red. Here I was in a tiny towel naked-again-in front of Stark. Ah hell.

"Uhh. I'm so sorry! I herd you fall and I heard you panting so I thought you hurt yourself. Ummm so I came in and ummm checked to see if you were okay. I didn't think it was right. You know to move you while you were well you know. So I was going to go ,but I wanted to make sure you were okay. Ummm I'll just go now!" He looked confused and stood up.

"Stark, don't be sorry. I'm not mad I'm actually relived. At least I know if I was really in trouble you would be there in a heartbeat. You don't need to be sorry." He looked at me clueless. He relized in an instant and was over to me. He was about to come over and hug me when he noticed all I had on was a towel.

" I guess I'll be going now!" He said everting his eyes. He was such a getlemen.

" Yeah. You should. I'll be out in a minute." I said and he left closing the door behind him. I walked over to the sink and got dressed. I also carefully brushed through my hair, being lazy I just tied it up in a bun. Then I brushed my teeth quickly, and looked in the mirror. Ahhh I was so red! I had to splash my face with a bunch of cold water until, it returned to normal color. I slowly opened the door. He was on the phone with someone. It sounded like the other person was crying. 'Who is it?' I mouthed the word to word to Stark.

"Its okay Aphrodite, she's okay. You wanna talk to her?" I heard an instant yes over the line. Then he handed me the phone.

I hesitated, took a deep breath and said, "Hello?"


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE YAY!!!: **Thanks to my ONE REVIEWER....jk. Thanks I tried to make Aphrodite a little meaner. To your request I did update, sorry if its bad I have a lot of history hw and I was out with my friends all day! :P ohh and Im really sorry but it switches in and out of Zoeys and Aphrodites pov and I tried to fix it but some I couldnt find, REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

Zoey

"Oh my goddess! Is it you Zoey?" I asked lowering my voice when I said her name. I sounded very frantic.

"Yes, it's me. Umm, Aphrodite?" She tried to have her voice sound acusing, I pretended I didn't pick up on it.

"What is it?" I asked it like she was in trouble.

"Are you okay?" She asked her voice a little shaky.

"What the fuck Zoey! What do you mean how am I?! How are you?" Was she crazy it doesn't matter how I am she's the one who died!

"Well I'm fine. You just sound so frail not yourself." She paused "You had a vision." it wasn't a question I already knew. "Hey ummm, I'm gunna put you on speaker. Hold on."

"No!" She snapped. I was shocked at her tone. I had a strong feeling that told me to do as she said. I looked at Stark and gave him a look and mouthed 'it's okay'. He looked relieved and sat back down. I walked out of the room and gave Stark a glance as I shut the door. He acted like he didn't notice, but I could tell he was worried.

"Whats wrong Aphrodite?" I asked once I was out of hearing distance.

"I had a vision." she said simply.

"No shit, I kinda figured that out on the fact that you sound like you just ran a marathon. Now tell me what happened." I hated to sound mean, but it's not like she was clueless, most of the time. I was so tired anyway I really didn't care.

"Wow did you just cuss? Ha! I thought goody-two-shoes didn't cuss!" She said sarcasticaly.

"Ah hell Aphrodite. Sorry, Im just really tired from the whole soul shatering thing. So what did you see?" I asked suppressing a yawn.

"If your all tired go to sleep. I think it can wait. Actually I'm tired too so come to my room at like 10:00. Okay?" She asked obviously annoyed that she couldn't share and I could tell something was bothering her.

"Are you sure?" I asked her it was obvious she wasn't by her tone.

"Yeah it's okay, but I really need you to come early tommorow!" If she hadn't just come back from the dead there is no way I would be this nice. Mine as well take advantage of it while it lasts!

"Thanks Aphrodite, but you know-just between you and me-I think your getting soft." I said sarcasticly then porpusly yawned loudly into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just get your sleepy butt over to Stark!" She said laughing on the other end.

"Okay I'll be right up At ten pm sharp!" I said then I hung up the phone. I hurried back to our room and slowly opened the door. Stark was already in bed but not asleep. He was just reading a book I didn't recognize-of coarse. I didn't want to bother him but he seemed to sense my presance. He looked up and patted the spot beside him. I slowly walked over to the bed and got in. "What are you reading?" I asked guinuenly curios.

"Oh this?" He said waving the book in the air. "Its that damn twilight book. Everyone says it's 'amazing!!!' Personally I think it's crap. The vampires are portrayed very poorly." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah! I heard of these! No good?" I asked rushing over to him crawling under the covers. I didn't realize how cold I was until I curled up against his warm body. He flinched back alittle when my ice cold hands touched his.

"Well, if you know anything about real vampyres, it sucks." He made it sound like it was so disgraceful to our kind. I wonderd why so I made a mental note to read the book.

"Oh. Then don't read it." I said simply because truthfuly I didn't care I just wanted to go to sleep. I was REALLY tired!

"I know it's just I needed something to take my mind off all that stress." He said while situating me on his chest.

"Oh okay." I said lamely yawning. What I wanted to do is rip the book out of his hands, because I deffinitly had major stress in my life. With everything happening right now I didn't want to think about anything stressful I just wanted to escape. Right here and right now I was escaping-into Starks arms. I lighly traced his tattoos. I just realized how beuatiful they really were. They also represented him so well, never in my whole life was I so glad to have a warroir who was macho and had such a powerful gift. Together we were unstoppable, unless faced to him.

My mind screamed the name-Kalona. No! I clenched my teeth hard and stiffened. I bared my teeth-almost feral like, it wasn't my fault my instincts kicked in. I knew at that moment I was no longer going to give into him. I feel no draw or simpathy towards him-all I felt was raw anger and I knew the second I saw him again it was on, I was coming at him with all I have-even if I have to find him my self he was going to be finished. With that I slowly faded into sleep. Making sure I was no longer touching Stark, because I knew what was waiting for me, and I was ready...

**Heehee cliffhanger :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Zoey

As I wished I was back in the wheat field. I walked over to the middle and stopped, took a deep breath, and raised my arms in the air. "Spirit you leave the bodies of lost lost loved ones, without you we would not be here. Please come to me spirit." I instantly felt it floating around me angirly as it read my emotions. "Fire you give the world light and I need you to come to me. Water," I continued not missing a beat. "you find the good in people when there is none and cleanse them of there filth. I need you with me water." I began to get excited with all the power radiating from me when I started to raise up from the ground, but I had to stay focused. "Earth!" My voice echoed with power, "You are the ground beneath us and the shade around us! Come to me Earth! Wind! You suround us with your warmth and presance! Come to me Wind!" I screamed into the air and instantly felt a strong grasp around my waist. I started to laugh. Was he really trying to be buddy-buddy to me after he killed Heath? "Not this time Kalona, not ever!" I said while forming a glowing ball of fire that I was dying to throw at a jerk. When the hand on my waist spun me around and I stared into his eyes, it was over I fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"What the hell Zoey? Are you preparing for a war?" Heath's words were playful but his tone was pained. "You gotta be stronger to do that babe!"

"Heath what are you doing here!" I said while flinging my arms around his neck. Wow I have to admit death did him good. He was allways hot but he looked more mature and more like a man-even though he had his same smile. This time was diffrent though. I didn't have the familar urge to tackle him with kisses, it just felt like we were just best buds. Nothing like when I was around Stark and I was loving the no boy drama!

"I had to find you!" He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and I automatically stepped back. He gave me a hurt looked then gasped. "Oh Stark. Sorry." How the hell did he know? Was it obvious to everyone but me and Stark that we liked eachother? He saw my puzzled look and cotinued. "like Vampyres, we-as the dead people-have intuition but ours is much stronger. Almost strong enough that we can look into your future descitions but only Nyx can do that." His cheerful words didn't reach his eyes. They were filled with anguish that I could never be his, but I also understood that I have found someone that's special to me and that person could protect me from anything. It was actually more like anyone. I pushed that thought far from my mind and changed the subject.

"So why did you need to find me?" I said gaurding my eyes, I didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"I need to take you to Nyx. She is waiting for you, I don't know what it is, but I know it's urgent. With the way that time flys in dream mode, we need to go now." He said calmly as if we were talking about weather when most people would be barking orders.

"Okay lead the way." I said sighing and gesturing around us. I should have been excited to go see Nyx but I was just in a dream-like mode were nothing else mattered.

He started to chuckle, "We hardly ever walk anywhere we just, kinda go." He obvously was at a loss at how to explain it.

"Its okay Heath, just tell me what to do." He gave me a realived smile then took my hand in his. I would have pulled back but his hand was iron clapsed to mine.

"Think of Nyx and only Nyx," He puased. As I cleared my mind I saw a shadow and as I focused more it started to materalize. "think of how much you want to see her. Everything you want to tell her." his voice faded and I wasn't in the wheat feild anymore, I was back at my grandma's lavander farm. I saw Nyx sitting on an old swing. She was beuatiful, she was wearing a long trailing black silk gown. It actually looked more like a wedding dress more than a simple gown. It faded into a light purple at the end and had a high coller that had stunning rubies decorated into itricat patterns that serounded a filled in cresant moon. Her hair was pulled into a long braid that exteded just bellow her butt. She was absoulutily jaw-dropping gorgous, beyond compare. Unlike neferet she had a warmness aura about her, instead of an utter skanky, look at me I'm queen tsi sgili look that Neferet carried around.

"Zoey come over to me." She said sounding calm and graceful. I walked over to the swing and sat next to her Indian style.

"Nyx, this must be important if you came to me in a dream. What is it?" In the back of my mind I thought this was just a dream, but something else-something stronger-told me it wasn't.

"Zoey you came here prepared for a war. Why?"

I clenched my teeth hard and tensed up again. "Kalona; he has killed to many. It's over for him next time I see him Im gunna kill him. Let the hunter become the huntee." I practicaly snarled the words, I felt like a cold blooded killer.

"Calm your self Zoey! There is no need to worry." I could not believe her words! There is nothing to worry about? There's too much to worry about!

"No Nyx! There's everything to worry about! One being kalona!" I tried my hardest not to get angry, but it was hard. I found myself yelling so I stopped before I could say anything stupid.

"Zoey listen to me! This is why I called you here, you don't have to worry about Kalona anymore." Before I could burst out into a flood of questions she raised her hand silencing me. "You are not A-ya anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

Damien

I was just pacing back in forth in the twins suite. How could this be possible? I thought to myself. The Twins had finnaly gone to sleep. I love them to death, but thier crying really didn't help my thought process.

Then there were two small taps on the door. I walked over to the door quetly and opened it. I expected to see Jack honestly, but Aphrodite stood there in front of me. "Are you just going to stare at me or let me in? Goddess I know Im hot but there's no need to gawk." She said harshly then pushed me to the side.

"Aphrodite their sleeping! Please do not, for the love of our goddess, wake them up!" I pleaded. I knew it was no use she had already pulled a wistle out of her backpack and blew it right between the Twins head.

"Oopps to late!" She started to laugh and I couldn't help a giggle.

"Ahh you bitch!" The Twins said at the same time and launched there selves at her throat.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!!" I screamed. "She obviosly didn't come here to fight with you two! So shut up and let her talk!"

"Thanks Damien, I was going to tell you that Zoey is alive!" She said while trying to fix back her perfect hair.

"Thats not funny." Erin barely wisperd. Shaunee was speechless.

"Why the heck would you say such a lie?" I said dumbfounded. I saw her body alive but Zoey wasn't. Zoey was gone.

"Im not lying, I just spoke to her on the phone." she said while flipping her hair.

"Look Aphrodite come back from crazy land because unless you just phoned t-the... dead then you need serious help!" Erin hissed the words out at Aphrodite, like cutting the air with an ice cold blade, even though she choked on the sad fact of death.

"Wait." Shaunee said barely audible, as if she lost her voice from the excecent crying she had took part in. "What if she is telling the truth." She then turned to Aphrodite, "Take us to her." The words were harsh, it was obvious that she was guarding her heart incase she was, indeed lying, but her eyes were pleading with everything that she had, that it was true. She was hanging on her every word.

I myself was completly silent. It purplexed me that even with the extrordinary vocabulary that I posess, I could not find one word to explain the ball of emotions on fire inside me. I couldn't even think straight because I too, found myself hanging on her every word.

Aphrodite just shruged as if it really was no big deal, that it wasn't our friends life she was talking about. "Okay sure. But she is really tired! I told her that I had a vision and she did-"

I cut her off, "Wait Aphrodite, you had a vision? Okay, we stay here until we sort all of this out. And Aphrodite, as much as we want to believe you we can't. Not that we don't trust you, we do, but we don't want to get hurt."

Aphrodite nodded and sat down on the edge, bowing her head. "It was terrible-everything." She sobbed out. The Twins slowly patted her back. "People come b-back!" She managed to say.

"What do you mean 'people come back'" I said finding my voice.

"What do you think I ment Damien!" She snarled at me, "Dead people!"


	7. Chapter 7

Zoey

"Nyx I don't understand." I said simply.

"Zoey let me explain. When you were born you were givin two souls, on purpose, you needed to be led to Kalona so you could defeat him or at the very least trap him. I set all of the steps in place, but carefully, a problem arouse that I never thought imagenable. A-ya began to think on her own. This wasn't planed and I had no defense for you. Slowly she began to show her true colors and was doing her job that she was created for. Loving Kalona. So even though you had no desire for him, she did. This is why you believed him even if Zoey didn't, A-ya did and at that time she was at greatest power. Then when he killed Heath, a war was going on inside of you. Zoey so bravely fought back and when you did, A-ya's soul shatterd from the pain it caused her lover. When your souls shatterd they were realessed from your body. When Stark felt what happened to you his soul ripped in half and that was what showed up in the Other World. The true love shared between you two had brought your soul back along with his. You have bonded farther than any imprint or Warrior oath could compare. You now hold his heart and he has yours. That A-ya could not find so she can not return. Unless she is brought back." She gave me a stern look and continued, "Now that you hold the key to Stark's heart don't break it..." Then I woke up.

My hand instantly went to my heart and I wispered, "never." I sat up straight and saw that Stark was still next to me, holding my hand, sound asleep. I looked over to the alarm clock and it read 9:34. I slowly got up so I didn't wake him up. I went over to the desk and left him a note that read:

You were to peaceful to wake up. I'm going to Aphrodite's room if your not up I'll be back in an hour. She had a vision this is urgant or I wouldn't be going. I'm bringing my phone if you wake up call me. Be back soon. -Ps: I love you. One thing I'm absoulutily certin of is I can't live this life without you. You hold my heart and soul with you, forever and always.

I slowly and quetly got ready. Before I left I looked at my warrior. A huge relife when I'm certain I'm his and not Kalona's. I shuddered at the thought. I made my way slowly to aphrodite's room looking at the beuatiful murals painted on the walls, in Venice. Until now I hadn't really noticed that we were still here. And that special little feeling I get in my stomache told me we weren't going to be here long. I hope were out by tommorow. I got to her suite and did two quick raps on the door. I heard some fumbling then I finnaly heard a set of feet wander towards the door. Aphrodite slowly opened the door and before I could walk in she stopped me and mouthed "sorry wasn't my idea!" Then regretfully let me in. I looked around and then I found Shaunee, Erin, Damien, Jack and Darius sitting on the bed. Some with wide smiles, tears running down their faces, or some starring wide-mouthed at me. I immeaditly ran over and hugged each and everyone of them. "I thought Stark called you guys!" I hiccuped , now crying my own tears of joy.

"Nah, he only called Aphrodite I guess." Sniffed Erin.

"We were so worried!" Said a frantic Shaunee continuing her twins sentance as ussual.

"Im so sorry!" I said sniffling and shaking my head back and forth. I ran to Darius, throwing my arms around his neck, ingoring aphrodite's many complaints and wispered, "Thank you so much for keeping Stark safe and for that matter sane."

"Well it was certaintly a chore!" He said jokingly, then he nudged me playfully and said, "Anytime, really it was my pleasure High Priestess." Then he bowed respectively and motioned for me to join my friends.

I decided to get right to the point and lay it all on the table, "I'm not A-ya."

They were saying incuraging things like 'ofcoarse your not!' or 'You never were!' Darius remained silent they all had the same look of worry though. Only Aphrodite seemed to believe me and seemed like it was old news to her. I decided to ask her about it later, but all I did then was explain to all my friends what Nyx had told me.

There were a lot of gasps and Damien stepped towards me, "Nyx came into your dreams? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I have never heard or read about that. Are you sure you still don't have feelings for Kalona, tell the truth." That made me so mad. Why would I be lying? That's when Aphrodite stepped in and saved the day.

"She is telling the truth. That was my vision, I was watching Nyx tell her."

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but your visions are of disasters." Erin said and everyone stared at her like she had blown up or something. The girl wasn't really known for her brains.

"She has a point and maybe this is going to set things in motion towards a disaster?" darius said clearly puzzeled.

"Ha." I snorted not out of humor but what they were saying. "Since when was me not being A-ya a bad thing?"

"Im not sure Zoey." Said Erin.

"Well all I know for sure is we need to get back to the house of night so we can fix the pod fledgings. Agreed?" I asked.

"Agreed." All six people said in unision.

"Well then you all need to get out." Snapped Aphrodite.

Damien stepped towards her and wispered something I couldn't hear and Aphrodite nodded once, stifly. For the first time it seemed as if she was really nervous and jumpy, it gave me goosebumps and I knew what I had to do next.

They were all leaving and I was giving them all reasuring smiles and pretended not to notice the knot curling in my stomache even though it was getting tighter. Would could be that bad that Aphrodite would look like that? It sent chills through her body to think about what she might have seen in her vision.

When everyone was gone she turned to see Aphrodite curled up in a ball rocking back-in-forth on her bed, sobbing. When I looked at her I trembeled with fear-her iris was glowing a gold color and she looked absoulutily terrified. "ITS HAPPENING AGAIN!" She said through earsplitting screams and pitiful sobs. I ran over to her and hugged her she hung on to me for dear life, pulling out my hair and digging her nails into my shoulder, which I was sure was bleeding, I didn't even realize it I was to concerned. I had never seen her like this, actually I'm pretty sure no one had.

"Hey, hey. Shhh. It's okay! Just let me get some painkillers." I walked over to my purse but her hand grabed my wrist. A hint of a mocking smile played on her lips and she glared at me as if I had slapped her.

"You think I haven't tried that." She wispered then as if in in a trance her face went blank and any color she had left had drained out of her face. She drew a deep breath then turned to gaze at me. To my horror, her eyes had turned a blank white color and here face turned to such a scowl it hurt to look at her, this was not Aphrodite. The creature spoke in a low raspy voice, "You will soon learn of your consequences. Old enemies will be forced to be trusted. A close ally will turn. An inocent shall perish and fall. The darkness shall return. And the young shall die. Prepare yourself Zoey Redbird your time is coming to make a decsision that will ruin or save all that matters." Then if I wasn't shocked enough it added, "Good luck-you will need it."

I couldn't even proccess what had happened. What was that?! Her mind screamed she collapsed on the floor, what ever it was she had the feeling it wasn't aphrodite playing a cruel joke on her. Whoever-whatever that was was sent for a reason and the same feeling told her that it was true. She couldn't stand the thought and curled into a pile and covered her ears wanting to escape, to be back in the otherworld. Without even checking on Aphrodite she closed her eyes and drifted off into what she thought for sure was going to be a nightmare.

When she opened her heavy eyelids she was surprised to see herself in a meadow. It was the same meadow that she'd been in the dream with Nyx. The first time she had been in the otherworld she had been so happy she didn't care about anyting, this time was completly differant. She wanted to run far away from the hold reality had on her. She never wanted to make since of the prophicy. She was surprised to see a blonde sillehoute sitting by an oak tree starring down at her feet. She recognized her instantly it was Aphrodite. Apparently her feet knew it was safe because she sure wasn't and yet she found herself walking towards her. Then running. She reached the base of the old tree and sat down. They didn't say anything for a while, but slowly Aphrodite turned to look at me. "Zoey do you know? Nyx wants me to tell-"

"I know about the prophocy thingy." She said looking at her feet "You nearly scared me to death...is it...true"

She slowly nodded. "I believe so." All I could think of to say was "Uh-huh."

"Uhh Zoey? I uh...have to tell you something." She stuttered.

I looked down at her pleading face and knew she was scared. "Yeah?" I said real intelegent like.

"We are going to have some visiters at the house of night and your not going to like it." I was about to say something, but footsteps cut me off.

I turned around and saw my whole group; The twins, Jack and Damien, Darius and Aphrodite, Stevie Ray and her Red Fledgings, Stark, and even, too my surprise, Eric walking towards us. When the finnaly reached us I ran to stark and locked him in a hug. He kissed my hair and wispered something like "Sweet dreams huh Z?" I kissed him back on the mouth and I got the same electric sensation I allways get when I kiss him, but it was a million times more. I never wanted to stop. Our mouths parted and I laced my fingers through his hair and his hands were on my hips. We were so close together every part of us was touching even our knees, and I could feel his warmth and his heart beat through his shirt. It was so amazing I forgot that there were people around and I never wanted to remember. Sadly none other than Eric was clearing his throat a silent cue for us to stop, but I couldn't so he broke the kiss off. Gladly we were still touching like we were before and we were both breathing hard. Everyone was staring at us. It probably didn't help that I was climbing all over him and I instantly blushed. Thankfully everyone was just giggiling at us, except Eric who was glaring. I was really glad that he was jealous of us, he should be. I resentfully untangled myself from him, but he grabed my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine, were they fit so perfectly. I looked up and smiled at him, which he returned with my favorite cocky grin.

"Okay so I'm pretty sure I don't have enough imagination to dream this up and I would never want to dream that!" Eric sneered while gesturing towards Stark and I. Anger and frustration welled up inside me, but before I could say anything I may regret or doing something to him I may forget, Aphrodite saved the day with her ever present sarcastic deminor.

"You don't Eric, you never have had an imagination, idiot. Anyway" She said while flicking her hair back from her shoulders and continued, "if you were still our friend, which your not and don't ever forget it, and not a douche maybe you'd know that, Zoey, has been recently visited my our All Mighty Nyx, and yaddy-daaddy-doo! Does anybody have an asprin? My Goddess this is all giving me a migrane!"

"Of coarse Aphrodite, I allways carry a couple of them in my jammie pockets" Stevie Ray began to riffle through her pockets and came up with two red tablets and before any of us could comment she added, "I know what 'yall are thanken I'm not no druggie or nuthin' and maybe if we live through these next couple of years I may tell you guys! Oh and Eric, honey, close your mouth your beginin' to drool, you deserved that." She said in her adorable Oakie twang.

"You know what-" We never found out because I interupted him with one flaming finger pointed towards his chest. "My Goddess Eric! Only you could find away to fight when we were all called to a dream by Nyx, obviously for something important. and yet why are you even here if all your gunna do is bicker with people?" I snapped back.

"What I was going to say was, if you weren't such a little whore who couldn't keep her legs closed, I still would be you guys friend, but do you think I really want to be near her after she cheated on me?" He nearly spat the words at me, horrified I realized Stark didn't even know that I had cheated on Eric. He certaintly didn't know anything about Loren. I regretfully looked over at Stark, and he wouldn't even meet my eyes. He looked like he had been punche in the stomache about twenty times, his color completly left his face. I saw my friends looking at Eric with disgust, Darius looked like he wanted to throw a couple of punches, Aphrodite a couple of slaps. Before I could say anything, if anything, I realized he wasn't even done yet, "Oh and Stark, as much as I hate you I want to tell you, Zoeys probably me-" He stopped because he really wasn't able to talk any more becuase he had gotten hit on the head with a golden baseball bat. I looked up and saw none other than my dead ex, Heath, spitting on the now unconncious Eric, and chanting, "NO ONE TALKS TO ZO THAT WAY! Your a bastard! I never liked you, you-you poo-face you!"


	8. Chapter 8

Even as funny as this moment was I found no humor in it. As Heath finished with Eric, Nyx shimmered before all of us, I was still speechless and did nothing towards her. She didn't seem to notice us either, she was although staring at Eric slumped on the ground, with her lips perssed as if deciding to help him. With a flick of her wrist Eric gained conncioussness and rose to his feet like nothing happened, but he still had a black eye. "Eric Night, you have let me down. I had so much hope that you would choose the greater good inside of you and would have forgiven Zoey. I do admit it's every bit of Zoey's fault as it is your own. What's differant is that she learned from her mistake and came to find you to apologize, but you embaressed her in front of her friends and _now her warrior?_ You will not get off the hook so easily this time, you have proved that you act more than a child than an adult and _you Eric Night _are now again a _Fledging!" _She snapped her fingers and Eric yelped and croupled to the floor he now had no more tattoos and his cresent moon was no longer filled in, but it was in fact now black. "You are a Black Fledging now if you must _Night _Fledging and your moon is now black because of the bitterness inside yourself. And until you can truely be happy again, and allow yourself to love again, it will remain black and you will still be a Fledging. When you do reach that point your original color and tattoos will return." She glanced at me and pure sorrow were in her eyes. She turned back to face the others, who were staring open mouthed at her and not even trying to hide it and spoke, "You have had a pretty tramatic night and I'm sorry to say that our time has run out, and you must return back to reality. Tommorow I will call you here again and we will adress the reason why you were here today, Zoey you must get rest you think this is bad but tommorow may crush you.'' After that I woke up.

I woke up where I was before, Aphrodite's room, slumped on the floor. Aphrodite walked over and without a word lifted me up, hugged me, and gave me a tissue as I sobbed into her shoulder. She broke apart from me and said in a soft voice, "You need to go and talk to Stark. He's hurting too.'' I just nodded.

''What are you going to do?'' I hiccuped stalling for time because I did not want to face Stark.

''First, I'm going to call Darius and tell him to scedule a flight out of here at 9:00 pm today, cause I hate it here, then I'm going to call Eric, because he's still in tulsa and I know what it's like to take a beating from Nyx.'' She paused when she saw I really wasn't listening and added, ''I know you would rather eat your own foot than talk to Stark about Loren, but he's your Warrior, he loves you, and we both know you love him too. Go tell him''

''How _do _I tell him? How do I tell the man I'm in love with that I'm not a virgin and I lost it during an affair?'' I said tiredly

_''Gently.'' _She said then proptly shoved me out of door. I felt myself walking towards my and Starks room, but my body was numb. I stopped in front of his door and waited, wieghing all my options. I slowly rose my hand and knocked on the door. He opened the door and covered his face when he saw who it was.

''What _do you want _Z?'' He said harshly. Before I could even say anything I started crying, instead of comforting me he did nothing.

''I'm so sorry Stark." I stuttered not sure what to say.

''Why? It's not like your cheating on me, unless you are. Are you?" He said showing no emotion. No reason to believe Stark was in there

"I'm sorry that I never told you what happened before. If you want I-I guess I could tell you.'' I stuttered looking at my feet, but never at him.

"Save it. I don't know what we were thinking. I mean I'm your warrior, not lover. Like I did today if I wasn't so emotionally etatched then maybe I would of stood up for you after what Eric said. But I didn't. I wouldn't. It's just like when you told me what a monster I was for almost raping. I ran off. Wasn't able to protect you, and I almost lost you. I can't ever lose you again. I just can't Zoey." The whole time I wasn't breathing. I didn't dare. "So I don't think I can see you anymore. It's for your safety and my sanity."

"I-I still had so many things I wanted to do with you. So much I wanted-no needed-to say to you." I couldnt see anything but him. And he was leaving.

"Please don't. Just don't." He pleaded.

"No I have to say, I love you. So much it hurts sometimes Stark!" I started to break down and cry. "I don't want you to just be my Warrior if you can't be with me too, I want you to be so much more. And goddess I know you love me too."

"No that's just it. I don't. I tried to be nice. To spare your feelings. You allways said we were soulmates. We aren't! Just leave with your dignity. Yes I will still be your warrior. And yes I will still keep Kalona out of your dreams. That's it." He half closed the door but stopped and turned saying. "Goodbye Priestess."

I don't know how I got to Stevie Rae's room, but here I was not even bothering to knock, just walking in. To my surprise Dallas was sitting on her bed with his shirt off making out with my bestie. I wasn't mad just really embarressed and just stood there.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't know how I got to Stevie Rae's room, but here I was not even bothering to knock, just walking in. To my surprise Dallas was sitting on her bed with his shirt off making out with my bestie. I wasn't mad just really embarressed and just stood agitation Stevie Rae snaped her head back, not realizing who it was and yelled, "Does anybody knock anymore?" Then she saw me and perked up a little, "Oh hey Zoey! This makes me feel a whole lot better, cuase ya' know Ive caught you an stark getting your lurve thang on." dispite me I snorted causing her to give me a puzzeled look. "Uh-oh! Look at her eyes Dallas! She's been cryin' over somethan'!" I nodded and ran over to the bed. "Dallas out! This is for gurls!"

"Okie dokie. See ya' babe." with that he put his shirt on and left.

"What happened sweetie?" She asked wiping away my tears that were threating to spill over.

"Its Stark. I told him I love him. And he said he doesn't back." I said in a soft voice.

"That son of a gun! He does love you Zoey, we all can see it. What exactly did he say?"

"That he can't protect me if he's my lover. He wants to be just my Warrior." I felt the words coming out but had no emotion behind them.

"Do you think it's what Eric said?" She wispered.

"No. I tried telling him what happened but he wouldn't let me. I think it's something else."

"Well Im callin' Aphrodite. Shell know what to do."

"Kay' but I'm not sticking around. I'm going to train my powers. Take my mind off things. Oh and Stevie Ray, are you feeling extra oakie or something your accent changed?" I said standing up and opening the door. I didn't even say bye I just left. I felt like my heart had been ripped out. I headed towards the dinning room knowing everything I needed was in there. When I got there I did a invitory count: 3 candles, 5 cups, 1 plant, and duchess. Duchess came padding over to me. I gently scratched her ears. "Hey girly." Giving her one last pat I walked to one of the candles. Getting the biggest red one I could find and placed it on the table taking a seat next to it. I concetrated on nothing but the wick and fire. "Fire come." I hissed.

I could feel the heat coarsing through my body, filling up every ounce of me, but not leaving me to anything else. With my mind I lit the candle wick on fire. I wasn't tired at all, which was strange even the smallest use ussualy took some energy. "Water come." Now I felt the heat in my body being doused with a gentle sea breeze. I snapped and a bubble of water apeared around the fire, extiguishing it immeaditly. To my surprise nothing got wet not even the candle wick itself, also it didn't appear to be burnt. Still all my energy remained. "Fire depart." I gathered my hands together in a ball shape. I slowly opened my hands to reveal an orb of water on my hands. With only my mind I urged the ball up, slowly it obeyed. I stopped when it was about two inches above my hands. I moved my hands around me and the orb followed. I glanced at the three glasses and through the ball of water at the center one. It filled the cup about halfway not getting a single drop on the table. "Water depart." I wispered and instantly felt empty. "Wind come." I looked around not knowing what to do with wind. Looking at my surroundings I saw some baby powder and poured some in my hand. I didn't know if this would prove anything, but it was all i had to work with, so I blew the powder out of my hand. It did more than I extpected it would, it took shape of a blob in the air and I could move it around also. "Wind depart. Hey duch, here girl." I called and took a seat on the floor. I scratched her head gently and wispered "thata girl." ocasionally. I grabed another one of the candles and placed it in front of me. "Fire come."

This time I urged it to my hands and cupped it around the wick. It lit up and flickered slowly. With a snap of my fingers it exploded in flames causing duchess to wimper, "Spirit fill duchess to make her feel better." Instantly she stopped whinning. When the candle was all melted I called the fire back to my palm with a flick of my wrist.


	10. Chapter 10

Stark

I couldn't believe what I just did, I could feel all Zoey's emotions all around me. Confusion, disbelieve, embaressmemt, fear, and worst of all heart break. I don't know how she could believe me, I love her too I will never stop, but loving her puts her in to much danger. I can not lose her again. No matter how much it hurts I have to convince her, I can never be with her. It makes my head spin. I want to be with her! So bad! Ugh I mentally sighed. I needed to find her. I needed to tell her it was a mistake, that I really do love her. Will she believe me? She shouldn't, I was a complete ass. I searched everywhere; kitchen, her room, Stevie Raes, aphrodite's, and finnally the dinning room.

Before I opened the door I heard her voice. Her sweet voice, but not anymore, it was rough, aggitated, and serious. I heard a mutter about fire or something, but when I tried to read her emotions I got nothing. Concerned I busted in. I found her on the ground, duchess sitting calmly by her side, and a ball of fire the size of a basketball floating above her hands. When she looked up at me, a single tear rolled down her cheek and the fire came rolling at my face. Before I could do anything, it stopped a couple inches from my face. Now it wasn't in the shape of a ball, but in a heart. Except it was broken down the middle with my name in black split in two, a single question mark floated from the top in purple smoke. I would of thought it was cool if I wasn't so terrified that it would kill me.

"Why Stark?" She wispered barely audible even to my hightened senses. She wasn't looking at me any more, just her hands. When I didn't answer she continued, "Why Stark? Why lead me on like that? Why kiss me like that? Why?! Why the hell would you play me like that!?" She screamed at me and every word cut like knives. Her hands began to glow a red color as flames licked up her arms.

"Because, love is for the weak. I just wanted to be the best Warrior I could be." I wispered. I knew it was true, I saw it happen.

"I'm not vulnerable." She said back.

"I know! I feel like you should be my Warrior sometimes. I mean you have all four elements. You can kick ass in your sleep, all I have are these damn arrows!" The words flowed out of me.

"Ha! You have it so wrong Stark! Yeah I have all the elements, but honestly if you weren't there supporting me I would break. You were there when all my friends had turned against me, if I didn't fall in love with you then I wouldn't have had a reason to keep fighting this war, and I know you don't feel the same way, but I regret nothing. I don't ever regret meeting you, confessing to you, kissing you, coming after you, and finnaly saving you. I sure as hell don't regret loving you. I do though Stark. I love you. More than you can imagen. I'll die loving you. And if I go to heaven I'll love you then. But you don't love me back." She was crying now and when she didn't wipe away the tears I did.

"Zoey don't you see? I do! I always have! I just thought that if I was just your Warrior-which obviously didn't work out all that well-maybe I would be able to protect yo-" She silenced me with her finger.

"Say it Stark."

"Say what?"

"Say you love me." she wispered.

"Zoey redbird I love you. I've loved you ever since our first kiss. I regret nothing, espiacally loving you. I love you-forever and always."

"Forever and always." she wispered back her hazel eyes boring into mine.

"Please Zoey, don't give up on me. I'm trying." I pleaded.

**I didnt want to do it, let Stark give in that easy but I couldnt stand it!!! I 3 them together!!! Btw thank you for the reviews!! :P**


	11. Chapter 11

Zoey

I couldn't belive what was happening. My emotions where everywhere. "Never." I said before leaning over and kissing him. Not even pausing to be gentle, just passion. Surprisingly he pulled away.

"So what did happen. I was to busy being an ass to let you continue. What was it that Eric was ranting on about?'' He asked, not rudely but only concerned and curious.

"It's not a happy story and it doesn't really have a good ending. Are you sure you want to know?''

''Absoulutley. While I'm kicking Erics ass I at least want to know why!'' He urged with humor sensing my uneasiness.

''Well while Eric and I were going out, Profeser Loren Blake kept making moves on me. I kept ignoring it until I just couldn't anymore...he convinced me that he loved me and me only. So one thing led to another and I ended uo losing my virginity to him. It was terrible. Anyway Eric walked in on us and well you can guess what happened. He convinced all my friends that I couldn't be trusted, and no one kept by my side exept Aphrodite, and thats how you found me. Later that day I found out that it was all a lie and that Neferet set him up to make me fall in love with him and for us to have sex and sent Eric in on us. He is now dead, sadly not because of me.''

''Oh I'm so sorry Z!''

''Stark are you a virgin?'' I asked not at all embarressed.

''Z you saw me almost rape, sadly I'm not either. Don't be sad or ashamed of it. I had a bad experience to. I wasn't in love.'' He said. His voice so sad I felt bad. _I wish it was you that I had it with. _I thought.

"What happened?'' If it was anything like my first expierence I didn't want to pry, but a part of me was jealous.

"I was in my first year of high school and like any boy I was hormone crazy. There was this really pretty girl a grade level older than me, she wasn't too smart, and super popular, but I didn't care all I saw were her, umm, 'assets'. I was real cocky then and I had so much confidance that I just asked her out.'' He said and even though he was trying to make it funny I could see the pain in his eyes. ''She said no at first, but I thought she was just playing hard to get. I kept on trying until finnaly she said yes. after a couple of dates she told me she wanted to be my girlfriend, but she wanted to keep it on the down low, of coarse I said yes being stupid not seeing the signs. On the day of the prom which we did not attend together she invited me over to her house, then to her bedroom, and well we had sex. It was terrible I fumbled alot, she laughed, and over all it was really akward. That morning at school I thought that I would surprise her and put a arrow in her locker with a box of chocolates. She returned the favor by ripping the arrow in half and writing a note saying it was over and I got played. It was all a bet. The sad thing was I didn't love her I just loved to look at her.''

''Oh I'm so sorry Stark! If you don't mind me asking was she the only one?'' My heart was skipping beats while I waited for him to answer.

''Yes, because Becca would have been the second, but thankfully you stopped me. Now if you don't mind me asking, did you and Eric, umm 'get it on'?'' He was blushing now which made me smile to know he wasn't comfortable with this topic anymore than I was.

''No and thank Godess I didn't.'' I almost rejoiced.

''I really wish it was you.'' He said and to my surprise he wasn't even blushing.

''What was me?'' I played dumb even though I knew exactly what he was talking about. I needed time to proccess my thoughts about what was happening, or what I wanted to happen.

''My first time. I wish it was you.'' He said simply as if we were discussing the weather.

''Oh of coarse. Not the same for me honestly.'' Right after I said it I wished I hadn't, the hurt in his eyes was radiating into mine, he looked like he had been punched. ''No I just ment, if Eric hadn't walked in on us, made all my friends hate me then broke up with me I would have never met you. I love you Stark, you know I'd make love with you!'' Again my thoughts had been said out loud and now I was really embaressed and probably blushing a darker shade of red than his crimson shirt.

''Zoey you don't have to.'' What was he talking about! Shit I don't know if I wanted to go through this again. At least he didn't say that stupid line 'You don't have to if you don't want too' I hated that, oh wait because of my big mouth he already knew I wanted too! I want to but I don't. Of coarse I love him and I want him, but I don't want everything to become just phisical between us, I love the deeper side of him that no one sees.

''Let's go to our room.'' I ment it to be like let's go to think, but from the expresion on his face told me that he took it diffrantly. At the moment I didn't want to correct him because at that moment he swept me into a tight embrace and began kissing me. This was passionate and at that moment I think I would have done anything with him, right now. The love I was expierancing was way more than any thing I had with Heath and everything I wished I had with Eric. I don't know how I got back up to our room, but we were there on the bed just like we were kissing a minute ago just more sexual pleasure. I looked over at the clock, it read 1:00. ''Stark stop.'' We needed to go to sleep, because Nyx was waiting for us in our dreams. He just kept on going, I didn't want to either when he started to kiss me, but I remembered that this was important. ''Stark stop. Seriously Stark. STARK! STOP!!''

''What is it? Whats happenin'!'' He looked around dreamlike, like he wasn't really seeing what he was looking at.

''Remember Nyx is waiting for us in our dreams. As much as I'd like to finish I think this is important, and it _is _Nyx.'' Even as good as this was it was Nyx we were talking about.

''Okay. I guess, but it's deffinitly going to take time to go to sleep after _that!_'' He said sarcasticly with my favorite grin.

''Well try. Goodnight Stark. Keep me safe while I'm sleeping. Kay?'' I said while rolling off him with one last kiss, but kept my hand locked in his.

"Always. Love you.''

"Love you too, but can you do me a favor?'' I asked groggy.

"I would do anything for you'' He answered automatically. When he said that he made me think of the first night we spent together when he told me he would do just about anything for me, it made me smile.

''Stop calling me preistess.'' The last thing that I heard was Starks laughter before I fell asleep.

**I have a big surprise in store... :P Btw thanks for the reviews. I really hate cliffhangers! hehe:P (sorry random moment...happens all the time!) Review!!!!**


	12. IMPORTANT: HONESTLY READ! SERIOSLY!

**Hey yall! I don't plan on doing this often but this is IMPORTANT!!! THIS IS FOR THE **_**REAL**_** BURNED!!!! The athors just posted the FIRST CHAPTER OF BURNED!!!!! ON under burned...oh and so is the summery or whaterver!!! GO NOW AND READ!! OH AND FOR THOSE WHO ACTUALLY READ THIS I COMEND YOU BECAUSE HONESTLY I SKIP RIGHT OVER THEM!!! On a less serious note I will post the next chapter of **_**my version of burned NOT the real one tommorow promise. REViEw PwEaZ?!! :P**_


	13. Chapter 12

I woke up in the same wheat field, under the same oak tree. I saw a familiar blond head bouncing up and down just over a close hill. I made my way up the hill with little effort and was rewarded with all my crew including Eric, but not Stark, I guess he wasn't asleep yet. Before I could glare at Eric I was bombarded with giggiling.

''Am I missing something?'' I asked because they were all staring at me like I had three heads.

''You know how I told Aphrodite about the whole Stark-thingy, well I guess big mouth over there told everybody'' Stevie Rae said between giggles, but when she saw the look I was giving her she stopped and mouthed an apology.

"But considering how late you are I guess you guys, umm, 'made up' " Aphrodite blurted out.

"Why yes Aphrodite we _did _make up." Stark said coming up from behind me and putting an arm around me. It made me feel better. I felt more comfortable with him here.

"Gross." I heard Eric mutter, jealousy, it's a wonderful tool to use on your ex's. The air shimered next to me and Nyx apeared.

''Hello my children of the night!'' She exclaimed to all of us, then she turned to Eric, ''hello Eric Night. How have you been? Good I hope.''

"Yes Goddess Nyx, yes I have.'' He said while bowing but avoided looking at me or Stark I noticed.

"Tsk tsk!'' Was all she said before turning back to us and proceeded, ''I trust that Aphrodite has told all of you about her vision. Yes? No?'' Pretty nuch everyone nodded thier head, but me and Eric. Why was I left out? "Well than can you explain to everyone exactly what you saw, Aphrodite?''

"Yes Nyx.'' Aphrodite wispered. It must have been bad if it made _Aphrodite _nervous. She stepped out of the group and joined Nyx. "Well first I saw all of us here together just like this, but I couldn't here what anyone was saying. I saw people apear and again I couldn't see who they were, but I knew two things, one it upsetted Zoey the most and kinda everyone else and two they were dead. That is all I saw.''She finished and looked at everyone before joining us again.

''Yes that's quite right!'' Nyx looked so happy but behind those joyous eyes I saw pain and sadness. "I am bringing back seven souls to Earth. I have assigned them a special task or mission. When the souls have finished their assigned tasks they will return to the Otherworld, now if you take them to places such as the House of Night or other publis places then the souls may not be able to enter those places if someone from their former life was there. A couple of you may question my judgement on a couple of my choices, but I can promise you all of their intintions are purely good and to help you. If there are no questions I will proceed to summon them.'' When no one said anything Nyx snapped her fingers and the air shimmered. I had to say I was pretty scared because of what they had said, 'it upsetted Zoey the most', 'some of you may question my judgement', oh and lets not forget what Nyx said to me yesterday, 'Tommorow may crush you'. When the air cleared what I saw could have ripped my soul out again, but this time I don't think I would ever come back. I saw before me Shekina **(I mean the high priestess of all vamps, whom Neferet killed, but I was too lazy to get up and check the spelling. :P), **Prof. Nolon, and none other than the douche himself Loren fucking Blake, and four other people I didn't recognize. Ahh hell! I dared to look over at Eric and he looked like he was trying not to throw up and was certaintly red-in-the-face. Then I looked over at Strak who as I expected looked slightly bored and not angry at all, because Loren died before Stark could meet him.

"Hello Zoey. How have you been?'' Loren asked me. I flipped him off.

''What the heck! YOU _DONT _ASK HER IF _SHES OKAY! OKAY? _How do you think she is after the little stunt you and Neferet cooked up!'' Too my surprise I saw _Jack _doing the yelling, not that I didn't aprove, I deffinitly aproved.

"Yeah you think that Zoey's going to be all lovey dovey now that your back! YOU LITTLE _BITCH_! You ruined her life and relationship and put us in a very dangerous position _expecially _Zoey! If I wasn't there to be a _good _friend she would probably be dead! Fuck you! Do you have any idea what you did to Zoey! She fell_ in love _with you and you convinced her you loved her too. And you broke her heart. Oh and what did you get rewarded with?'' Aphrodite screamed at Loren, if Darius wasn't holding her back then she would have probably killed Loren again, and Darius looked pleased that she was trying. To my surprise Nyx was doing nothing to help him or to stop us, in fact she looked amused like she didn't like him as much as we did. Finding my strength and voice I channeled all my anger and confronted him.

"He had pity sex with Neferet. And how did she repay _you? _She killed you, nice little gift for the favor you did her by screwing me over. Good job.'' I said and I realized that my hands were glowing with fire as I got angrier, and viens grew up his legs, but before I could do anything I caught hold of myself and to release my anger I threw the fire ball at a close tree and doused the flames with a wave of water while I sent my earth affinity onto the tree so it could mend itself. I was rewarded by Loren flinching. "See Loren, do you remember I have all _5 affinities _or were you pretending to listen too?" I said sarcasticlally, as his jaw clinched.

"I wasn't pretending to love you, Zoey it was real for me. I still love you, if you'll take me back?'' He said while extending an arm, which I immeaditly flinched away from him. I was about to slap him for thinking I was stupid and I would actually believe a word he'd say. Thankfully Stark joined me and made me calm down instantaniously _**(heehee big word :P)**_

"Ahh I guess this is the _asshole_ I've heard so much about. Like zoey said she does have all 5 affinities and she can kick your ass, probably with no regrets either. And you know why buddy? Because she _doesn't _love you, she loves me and I her. So shut up with the stupid 'I still love you Zoey and blah blah' cuase I'm pretty sure everyone hates you here anyway, and the story that I heard makes me think your lieing. Anyone who _uses_ someone like you did and _then_ gets your scrawny ass killed which is really sad, doesn't love anybody. You need to stop confusing _betrayal _with _love._ Z obviously has no intinions of ever going out with you again.'' Stark said cooly, but the hate was obvious in his eyes. I wish I could handle such a stressful situation with such ease and grace like he could and not destroy the scenery.

''Zoey you know you love me more. Don't say that night didn't mean anything to you. It meant alot to me.'' Loren said flashing me a totally fake smile. I felt like spitting.

''No it didn't. You tricked her, used her, and broke her heart. Even though your dead I'll still kick your ass happilly. I'm sure everyone here would help too, I sure as hell know Z and Eric will. They _hate_ you and nothing will change that. Not your stupid smile or your charm will work on us.'' Stark said with a sneer.

''Just so you know, no matter what Nyx says, I will_ never trust you again. _Your wrong too.'' I added and saw a faint muscule twitch in his perfectly masked features, no doubt hiding his fear of us.

"About what?'' Loren said smoothly.

''Everything. It meant nothing to me.'' I said with no emotion. Inside I wanted to cry, but I didn't give him the satisfactory of seeing me caring or weak. I turned around and gestured for Stark to follow me back to the group. I got highfives from Stevie Rae, Erin and Shaunee, Damien, and Jack, and an aproving smile from Aphrodite. I looked back at Stark and he gave me his original cocky grin that I've fallen in love with, then he bent down and kissed me on the top of my head.

''Okay now that we have sorted our differances I think I should introduce our guests properly without anymore distractions. Starting off I gues it's obvious that the first guess is Professer Loren Blake, he holds information on Neferet that could help in the proccess of defeating her. After he has helped you find her successfully then he will be welcome back in the Otherworld.'' She moved on to the next person, Prof. Nolon. "This is Proffeser Nolon, the reason that Neferet had killed her was because she overheard Neferet talking to someone about a plan. Her mission is to find this person and to help figure out her plan.'' Moving on to Shekina, "Everyone should know The High Preistess of All Vampires, she will help you locate people you may need.'' Now to someone who was unfamilar. He was tall and muscular, and majorly cute. He had messy dirty blond hair, stricking green eyes, straight nose, and full lips, he was probably in his late twenties. ''This is instructer Will. He will help with the fighting seeing his skill at archery.'' The Will that Stark killed! Oh poor Stark! "I am proud to present three Ghiguai women who helped make A-ya and imprison Kalona. Their names are Sanuye, Dyani, and Huyana. These young girls will help you with your struggle to trap Kalona, or hopefully defeat him.'' I was so excited that I got to meet Cherokee wise women, but I had thought the legend said that they were old.

**Sorry I kept yall so long! I was working so hard! I wanted to make it a lot longer but I decided I kept yall long enough! ****Review**** and I hoped you liked it**

Here's my story:

I am really Cherokee Indian and I lived in Tulsa Oklahoma, but I moved to Tahlequah (Translated: Two is enough) Oklahoma, right next to NSU were Kristin is currently attending college. And I speak Cherokee and I wanted to share the real legend of Kalona. Or at least the one I've always been taught.

This is the story of Kalona Ayeliski. Think of it as the "Angel of Death". Because of this, the point man in a Cherokee attack was designated the Kalona. It's also known as the Raven Mocker (imitator), the worst of all evil spirits. Though it is sometimes referred to as a witch, that is a European term. The Cherokee call evil spirits that torment the sick Sunnayi Edahi, "the Night Goer." The Night Goers cannot be seen except by certain medicine men. Then they may look like a person, or take the form of an animal (ussually owl, fox or wolf). They come to the house at night when a person is sick, stomp on the roof, beat the side of the house, knock him out of bed, and drag him on the floor. They try to hasten death. They want the sick person to die faster and not use up any of his life span so that they can take his unused lifetime and add it to their own. The most feared is the Kalona Ayeliski that makes the sound of a diving raven when it arrives. All other evil spirits flee when it shows up. It steals the heart of the sick person without leaving a mark and eats it. This adds the number of years to it's own life. The Kalona is usually invisible. The family will summon a medicine man to keep watch and hold it away until the person recovers. If the person dies, the medicine man will keep watch until the person is buried. After burial the heart cannot be taken.

To prepare to fight the evil spirit, the medicine man drives a sharpened stick into the ground at each corner of the house. Then, about noontime he gets ready the Tsâl-agayû'nlï or "Old Tobacco", with which he fills his pipe, repeating the chant below. He then wraps the pipe in a black cloth. This sacred tobacco is smoked only for this purpose. He then goes out into the forest, and returns just before dark, about which time the sprit will arrive. Lighting his pipe, he goes slowly around the house, puffing the smoke in the direction of every trail by which the sprit might approach. He then goes into the house to wait. When the spirit arrives, the sharpened stick on that side of the house shoots up into the air and comes down like an arrow upon his head. This causes the sprit to die within seven days. Family and friends check near and far for someone who dies within that time, knowing they were the Night Goer.

The chant below against this spirit is from the book of a Cherokee Medicine man named Ayû'ninïs, collected and published in 1891.  
He calls upon two spirits to help him fight the evil one. They are the Red Man and the Purple Man. Red Man is the spirit of power, triumph, and success. Purple Man brings trouble, vexation and defeat.

Sgë! Uhyûntsâ'yï galûnlti'tla tsûltâ'histï, Hïsgaya Gigage'ï, usïnu'lï di'tsakûnï' denatlûnhi'sani'ga, Uy-igawa'stï duda'ntï. Nûnnâ'hï tatuna'watï. Usïnu'lï duda'ntâ dani'yûnstanilï'.

Sgë! Uhyûntlâ'yï galûnlti'tla tsûltâ'histï, Hïsga'ya Të'halu, hinaw?sü'?ki. Ha-usïnu'lï nâ'gwa di'tsakûnï' denatlûnhisani'ga uy-igawa'stï duda'ntï. Nûnnâ'hï tätuna'wätï. Usïnu'lï duda'ntâ dani'galïstanï'.

Translation:  
Listen! In the Frigid Land you repose, O Red Man, quickly we two have prepared your arrows for the soul of the Imprecator. He has them lying along the path. Quickly we two will take his soul as we go along.

Listen! In the Frigid Land you repose, O Purple Man, Quickly now we two have prepared your arrows for the soul of the Imprecator. He has them lying along the path. Quickly we two will cut his soul in two.


End file.
